


Welcome to Hope’s Peak/hell - A Dangan Ronpa Chatfic

by Green_Hawk



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Also they cause a lot of shiz, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Aoi likes using kaomoji's and emoticons, Class 78 (Dangan Ronpa) - Freeform, F/F, Her name is Leah, Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), How Do I Tag, Junko likes typing in caps lock, Leon Hiro and Junko are living memes, Leon and Hiro have a cat, Leon does too sometimes, M/M, Mostly Fluff, chatfic, eventually angst, idk I like emoticons so don't @ me, idk anymore, leon supremacy, shippings will appear as the story goes on, taka creates a groupchat, turns out it was a big mistake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Hawk/pseuds/Green_Hawk
Summary: Aoi: THE MAIN CHARACTER HAS APPEAREDToko: If he‘s the main character, then what am I?Byakuya: You‘re the side character no one asked for.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	1. And the disaster begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahina: THE MAIN CHARACTER HAS APPEARED
> 
> Toko: If he's the main character, then what am I?
> 
> Byakuya: You are the side character no one asked for

_**Class 78** _

_Friday_

_8:45 am_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_**Kiyotaka** created a groupchat **“** **Class 78“**_

_  
_ _**Kiyotaka** added **Makoto, Sayaka** and **13 others** to **Class 78**_

  
**Kiyotaka:** Due to requests of some classmates of ours, I created this groupchat in a way to cimmunicate and bond with eachother.

**Aoi:** :0

**Sayaka:** a groupchat? sounds fun!

**Kyoko:** Interesting...

**Mukuro:** That surely wasn’t your best idea...

**Kiyotaka:** Oh? And why do you think so?

**Junko:** OMG A GROUPCHAT

**Kiyotaka:**...

**Kiyotaka:** Nevermind.

**Junko:** HEY Y’ALL

**Mondo:** “y’all“

**Mondo:** also cool idea bro

**Kiyotaka:** Thanks, bro:D

**Mondo:** :)

**Leon:** just kiss already

**Chihiro:**...are we allowed to send memes?

**Kiyotaka:** As long as it’s nothing offensive or inapropriate, you are allowed to send what you want.

**Chihiro:** _*p_ _epe.png*_

**Aoi:** PEPE

**Yasuhiro:** PRAISE OUR LORD AND SAVIOUR PEPE

**Leon:** 🛐🛐🛐

**Byakuya:** Shut it. You are blowing my phone up with notifications.

**Sakura:** Mine too...

**Aoi:** Oh, sorry Sakura! (つ .•́ _ʖ •̀.)つ

**Sakura:** It’s fine, Hina :) 

**Junko:** aww, i ship it

**Makoto:** Lowkey same

**Aoi:** THE MAIN CHARACTER HAS APPEARED

**Toko:** If he’s the main character, then what am I?

**Byakuya:** You’re the side character no one asked for.

**Yasuhiro:** OOOOOOOOO

**Leon:** GET ReKT

**Byakuya:** And you two are of even less importance.

**Leon:** I-

**Leon:** okay that’s accurate

**Junko:** Who still hasn’t come online now?

**Sayaka:** I think Celeste and Hifumi

**Hifumi:** Not anymore

**Junko:** alright, then just celeste

**Junko:** let’s summon her!

**Junko: _@Celestia_**

**Junko: _@Celestia_**

**Junko: _@Celestia_**

**Junko: _@Celestia_**

**Junko: _@Celestia_**

**Junko: _@Celestia_**

**Junko: _@Celestia_**

**Junko: _@Celestia_**

**Junko: _@Celestia_**

**Junko: _@Celestia_**

**Junko: _@Celestia_**

**Junko: _@Celestia_**

**Celestia:** Why have I been pinged?

**Junko:** NOW WE ARE COMPLETE

**Kyoko:** That’s great, but...

**Kyoko:** You should better hurry to class now.

**Junko:**...oh crap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> umm so this is my first fanfic and I hope you like it
> 
> this is kinda short since it's the first chapter, but I promise the next chapters will be longer
> 
> *nervously sweats*
> 
> Please give me feedback?


	2. Saturday but it's çhåøš

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro: So
> 
> Mukuro: We two were passing the dormitories
> 
> Mukuro: And umm
> 
> Sayaka: chihiro ran by?? with chopsticks in his nose???
> 
> Sayaka: and shouted "I'M A MAMMOTH"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your love and support on the first chapter!  
> I'll be trying to update as often as possible

_**Class 78** _

_Saturday_

_9:45_

* * *

**Junko:** GOOD MORNING EVERYONE

**Chihiro:** Good morning!

**Kiyotaka:** As our other two classmates, I wish you all a good morning.

**Aoi:** ah, I love saturdays

**Junko:** SAME GIRL

**Junko:** WHAT ARE Y'ALL DOING?

**Aoi:** Sakura and I are going swimming! :D

**Makoto:** I'm currently eating

**Byakuya** Let me guess, instant noodles?

**Makoto:** Yup

**Makoto:** You should stop acting up and t r y some already

**Byakuya:** There's no way that I will consume that peasant food.

**Makoto:**...you haven't even tried it once

**Kyoko:** I got called to investigate a crime scene.

**Mukuro:** Really? What is it?

**Kyoko:** I'm not allowed to tell a lot, but no one got murdered, that's for sure.

**Aoi:** ooo good luck Kyo!

**Sayaka:** don't worry kyoko, i'm sure you'll solve it!

**Kyoko:** Thank you.

**Leon:** Hiro and I driving into the city

**Yasuhiro:** yup! a new movie got released that we wanted to check out

**Toko:** I'm visiting my girlfriend.

**Aoi:** Toko you have a girlfriend?

**Toko:** Yes. We started dating three weeks ago.

**Junko:** CONGRATS TOKOOOO

**Junko:** i have to meet her sometime

**Toko:** If I find an opportunity, sure.

**Makoto:** I would like to meet her too!

**Toko:** I think you already know her, Makoto.

**Makoto:** I do? why do you think so?

**Toko:** Just a feeling...

* * *

_12:15_

* * *

**Mukuro:**...

**Mukuro:** Are we just gonna ignore what happened or-

**Sayaka:** sounds like a good idea...

**Junko:**?

**Junko:** spill the tea

**Mukuro:** So

**Mukuro:** We two were passing the dormitories

**Mukuro:** And umm

**Sayaka:** chihiro ran by?? with chopsticks in his nose???

**Sayaka:** and shouted "I'M A MAMMOTH"

**Junko:** WAIT FR

**Yasuhiro:** WHAT JDSHKJAKDJAJD

**Leon:** WHY WEREN'T WE THERE

_**Leon** changed **Chihiro** 's nickname to **Mammoth**_

**Mammoth:** oops

**Mammoth:** btw did you two finish your movie?

**Leon:** yup! we're at Mcdonald's rn

**Junko:** wait was it that new horror movie that came out some days ago?

**Yasuhiro:** yeah, that one

**Junko:** ooo is it good? i wanted to watch it with some friends of mine!

**Leon:** I liked it. the plot is really interesting, even though it lacks of blood and gore, but it's pretty good nonetheless

**Leon:** also Hiro almost pissed his pants

**Yasuhiro:** hEy

**Yasuhiro:** you said you won't tell anyone :C

**Leon:** oops forgot that :P

**Yasuhiro:** :CCCCC

**Aoi:** CHIHIRO ACTUALLY DID THAT HKJLASJJYXKD

**Mammoth:** yes

**Byakuya:** Why, though.

**Mammoth:** Honestly, i don't know...

**Makoto:** o k a y ?

**Toko:** HI THEREEEE

**Junko:** W h a t

**Leon:** wait wth

**Yasuhiro:** uhhh...

**Byakuya:**...I am actually concerned.

**Celestia:** That definitely isn't Toko

**Toko:** True! I'm her girlfriend!

**Leon:** OH PHEW

**Junko:** I WAS SCARED FOR A SECOND

**Junko:** anyways hi toko's girlfriend!

**Toko:** Hi!

**Toko:** You must be her class right?

**Aoi:** yep! that's us :D

**Toko:** Hey there! You guys can call me Komaru!

**Makoto:** Komaru?

**Toko:** :0 LITTLE BIG BRO IS THAT YOU???

**Makoto:** WAIT WHY WASN'T I AWARE OF YOU HAVING A GIRLFRIEND

**Toko:** Oops forgot to tell ya :p

**Toko:** WAIT TOKO IS BACKJHSGDJKFGJAJH

**Toko:** Sorry, my girlfriend took my phone.

**Byakuya:** We could tell.

**Makoto:** TOKO I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE DATING MY SISTER

**Junko:** OO DRAMA

**Toko:** I thought she already told you.

**Toko:** When I saw how you reacted earlier today, I was surprised you hadn't known.

**Makoto:** Well now i know and i'm lowkey s h o c k e d

**Toko:** Oops, I apologize.

**Makoto:** Ah you don't have to, it's fine

**Toko:** Good, I don't want to cause family drama.

~~**Toko:** Even though it could be a good plot for a new novel.~~

_**Toko** deleted **1 message**_


	3. and they found a cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto: Okay i backread and u h h
> 
> Makoto: Congrats i guess?
> 
> Makoto: What do you say when someone gets a cat?

_**Class 78** _

_Saturday_

_13:30_

* * *

**Yasuhiro:** okay okay story time

 **Aoi:**!!

 **Mondo: w** hats up?

 **Leon:** can I tell

 **Yasuhiro:** no me

 **Leon:** :cc

 **Yasuhiro:** okay both

 **Junko:** HURRY UP I WANT THE 🍵

 **Yasuhiro:** alright so we were driving home from the city

 **Yasuhiro:** and leon sees a fluffy thing in the middle of the road

 **Leon:** so I exit the car and pick it up and the I see:

 **Yasuhiro:** ITS A KITTEN

 **Aoi:** A KITTEN IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD?!?

 **Mammoth:** Poor thing!

 **Leon:** so we took the kitten to Hope's Peak since we didn't know what else

 **Junko:** WAIT THE CAT IS IN HERE?

 **Yasuhiro:** umm yes

 **Kiyotaka:** What if the teachers find it? Pets aren't allowed in the school!

 **Leon:** we know that's why we need to hide her

 **Aoi:** WAIT SEND A PIC I WANNA SEE THE KITTY

 **Leon:** _*kitty.png*_

 **Aoi:** AWW SHES SO CUTE

 **Sayaka:** does she have a name yet?

 **Yasuhiro:** yeah, we called he leah

 **Aoi:** can I hug her? ⊂(・▽・⊂)

 **Leon:** sure! we're at my dorm now.

 **Aoi:** Alright! I'll be there in 5

 **Makoto:** What happened? what cat?

 **Mukuro:** That's my question too...

 **Makoto:** Okay i backread and u h h

 **Makoto:** Congrats i guess?

 **Makoto:** What do you say when someone gets a cat?

**Aoi:** _*aoiandleah.png*_

**Aoi: _@Sakura_** LOOK

 **Sakura:** Very cute, indeed

~~**Junko:** which one, Hina or the cat~~

~~**Sakura:** Both~~

~~**Junko:** HJSJGFKHAAJSDKHG~~

_**Junko** _ _deleted **3 messages**_

**Aoi:** Huh? what'd you delete?

 **Junko:** unimportant

 **Junko:** anyway, are we gonna ignore the fact that Leon and Hiro are basically parents now?

 **Yasuhiro:** shit youre right

 **Leon:** we shall protect our child with our lives

 **Leon:** you're getting her at the weekends

 **Yasuhiro:** hEY UNFaIR

_**Junko** changed **Yasuhiro** 's nickname to **catpapa**_

**Junko** _changed_ **Leon** _'s nickname to_ **_catmama_ **

**catmama:** WHY AM I THE MAMA

 **Junko:** idk you seem like a bottom

 **catpapa:** agree

 **catmama:** >:C

 **Kiyotaka:** But, seriously, taking care of an animal is a hard responsibility.

 **Kiyotaka:** Are you two sure you want to keep the cat?

 **catpapa:** HELL YEAH

 **catmama:** OF COURSE

 **Kiyotaka:** Alright then... ****

 **catmama:** HJSKHGHJSE OMG

 **catpapa:** AHHH SO CUTE

 **Mammoth:**?

 **catmama:** LEAH JUST SNEEZED

 **catpapa:** WHY DID IT LOOK THAT CUTE

 **catmama:** IDK BUT IT DID

 **Sayaka:** I feel like this cat's going to be in good hands

 **Sayaka:** a little bit dorky maybe, but caring and loving

 **catmama:** :D

* * *

_14:25_

* * *

**catmama:** can someone babysit Leah for a little while

 **Aoi:** I can, but why?

 **catpapa:** we wanted to go buy some stuff for her like food but we don't want to leave her alone

 **Aoi:** ah okay! I'll look after her

 **catmama:** thank you, Hina

 **Aoi:** no problemo :D >:3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I thought about an uploading schedule so I don't run out of chapters too early.  
> I'll be uploading 1-2 times a week.  
> I hope this is okay for you!


	4. homies being mad sus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya: Makoto, where are my glasses?
> 
> Makoto: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Byakuya: That's not funny. Where are you, in the first place?

_Sunday_

_7:42_

* * *

**Kiyotaka:** Don't forget, we have a test tomorrow!

 **Junko:** oh shoot I forgot to study

 **Aoi:** Me too! ( ꒪Д꒪)ノ

 **Celestia:** Unfortunately, I also did.

 **Makoto:** For what was it again?

 **Makoto:** I forgot when we have which test

 **Kyoko:** Chemistry.

 **Junko:** ugh chemistry i hate that bitch

 **catpapa:** same

 **catmama:** you hate every subject

 **catpapa:** ok true

 **Junko:** also, how did you two manage to study in time?

 **catmama:** ...was that supposed to be an insult?

 **catpapa:** r00d

 **Junko:** :)

 **Kyoko:** I could offer to help all of you studying.

 **Kyoko:** ...only if you want to, of course.

 **Kyoko:** I have some time later, and I surely wouldn't matter.

 **Aoi:** That's really nice, Kyoko! But I already asked Sakura and she said yes :<

 **Junko:** thanks for the offer but i rather study on my own

 **Junko:** not that I have anything against you, but i cant concentrate on studying when im with others

 **Kyoko:** That's understandable.

 **Celestia:** I could consider coming

 **Celestia:** Is after 1 pm okay for you?

 **Kyoko:** Yes.

 **Celestia:** Should we meet at your dorm then?

 **Kyoko:** Sounds good. See you later.

 **Celestia:** I'm looking forward to it :)

 **catpapa:** ...sounds sus to me

 **Celestia:** Oh shush

* * *

_8:57_

* * *

**Byakuya:** Makoto, where are my glasses?

 **Makoto:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Byakuya:** That's not funny. Where are you, in the first place?

 **Junko:** whoa what happened???

 **Junko:** I like tea 🍵👀

 **Byakuya:** I wake up, only to find that my glasses are not where they're supposed to be.

 **Junko:** and what does makoto have to do with that?

 **Byakuya:** He was staying over at my room this night and the last person that left my room.

 **Junko:** w a i t you're saying yall were sleeping in the same room?

 **Byakuya:** Yes, that's what I was implying.

 **Junko:** ...

 **Junko:** **_@catpapa_** now THIS is sus ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **catpapa:** oh ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Makoto:** wait-

 **Makoto:** no-

 **Byakuya:** It's not what you think.

 **Junko:** r u suuuuuure? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Makoto:** y e s

 **Byakuya:** Positive.

 **Junko:** mhmmmmm ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **catpapa** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Makoto:** s t o p

 **Byakuya:** As much as I... hate... to change the topic, I am still missing my glasses.

 **Makoto:** Oh right be right there.

 **Byakuya:** T h a n k s.


End file.
